


some like it hot

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Canon Universe, Elemental Magic, Fluff, M/M, inspired by avatar the last airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Genki puts out Jinguji’s fire.





	some like it hot

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for trope bingo (rites of passage/coming of age).

Nobody is surprised when Jinguji walks into rehearsal with flaming red hair, but Genki’s pretty sure he’s the only one who notices the matching flames in the younger junior’s eyes. The wind blows through his hair before he calms himself, remembering that he’s inside and there are no fans on.

They’re not supposed to call attention to themselves, he was told. They’re just supposed to train with their senpai and be subtle about what they can do.

Absolutely nothing is subtle about Jinguji Yuuta. The only thing that could make him even more fiery is to actually give him fire.

Genki keeps an eye on Jinguji all day, concerned for Jinguji’s safety as well as everyone else’s. Fire is the most dangerous of all the elements, historically used to destroy and conquer. They shouldn’t even _make_ firebenders anymore, Genki’s mother says, but she doesn’t make the rules. None of them asked for this.

“Are you sure?” Reia asks, squinting as he crams in the small storage closet into which Genki had dragged him as soon as they could get away. “He’s a little young for that.”

“He’s sixteen, just like we were when we got ours,” Genki points out, and Reia’s face pales. “I’m really worried that he doesn’t know what he’s doing and he’s going to hurt somebody.”

“Okay, I’ll go find Kishi and we’ll—” Reia starts, but he’s cut off by what can only be an explosion. They share a split-second glance of horror before racing out of the closet, nearly falling over someone who had gotten knocked to the ground in the stampede to get outside.

“Iwahashi-senpai, Nakamura-senpai!” Kaneda Yousei stares up at them with big eyes. “It’s Jinguji-senpai. He’s started a fire!”

“Oh no,” Reia says, instantly sprinting in the direction everyone else is coming from, but Genki’s faster.

“You didn’t see this, okay?” he whispers to the small junior before soaring through the smoke, forming an air bubble around him so that he can breathe. He’d do the same for Reia, but Reia has his own methods of fighting fire. Those methods are almost as conspicuous and damaging as the fire itself, so it’s important that Genki get there first to extinguish it.

Normally air fuels fire, but Genki’s winds are strong enough to blow it out like a candle. The room is completely empty once the fire is extinguished save for Jinguji in the middle, curled up on the floor with his head between his knees and his shock of red hair sticking up in every direction.

“Are you insane? You could have killed yourself!”

Genki’s yelling surprises even himself, the gusts of air continuing to circle the room from his rage. If he doesn’t calm down, he could cause a tornado. Taking a deep breath simmers the atmosphere a little, though Jinguji’s wild hair is still flowing in the breeze as Genki steps closer.

“What happened?” he asks, his tone much more gentle, and Jinguji lifts his head to reveal eyes are almost as red as his hair. His face is slightly charred, but a few wisps of air fix that.

“I asked where you were and they said in the closet with Reia and I—” Jinguji interrupts himself to breathe when Genki forces oxygen down his throat. “I got mad.”

“You almost set the entire building ablaze because you were jealous?” Genki exclaims, not knowing whether to be angry or flattered.

“I’m not jealous!” Jinguji rushes to say, but a zap of fire shoots out from the palm of his hand toward the ceiling.

Genki grabs it with two fingers and puts it out effortlessly. “Could have fooled me. For your information, we were in there talking about _you_. You and your new powers.”

“Do you know what they are?” Jinguji asks, scrambling to his feet. He doesn’t get very far, because he loses his balance and falls right back to the ground. Genki rushes to kneel down next to him and help hold him up, hugging him close because he had really been worried, dammit.

Jinguji melts right in his arms, clinging to Genki’s shirt tightly enough to singe. He’s hot to the touch, burning up more than any fever and scalding to anyone ‘normal’ who would make contact with him. Genki wraps them in a small air funnel to try and cool him down, his hand gradually lifting to smooth down the bright red hair.

“You’re a firebender,” Genki says. “You can manipulate fire. Just like I’m an airbender and can manipulate air.”

He doesn’t expect it considering everything that just happened, but he should have known that Jinguji’s reaction would be to grin and declare, “ _Cool_.”

“You have to learn how to control it,” Genki tells him sternly. “Your senpai is supposed to train you before it matures, but clearly yours is slacking.”

“Who is my senpai?” Jinguji asks, looking hopeful, but Genki shrugs.

“It could be anyone in the agency,” Genki explains. “We don’t know until they come find us.”

Jinguji narrows his still-glowing eyes. “Who is yours?”

“Tsubasa-senpai,” Genki answers, feeling a bit sheepish under Jinguji’s glare. “I’m sure yours will come soon! Maybe he’s busy touring. Reia had to wait two whole days while Yamapi was in America.”

“Don’t stop,” is all Jinguji mutters, and Genki realizes his hand had stilled on Jinguji’s head. “Feels good.”

“I bet,” Genki replies. “You’re about a thousand degrees right now.”

The speed of Jinguji’s heartbeat gradually lowers along with his body temperature as they sit together on the floor, but Genki doesn’t let go. Jinguji feels nice in his arms, bigger but younger, and it’s convenient that their powers complement each other like this. He’s been wondering who would be the firebender out of their generation for a while now, and he’s glad it’s Jinguji.

“So what if I was in the closet making out with Reia?” he asks, trying not to sound smug. “What business of it is yours?”

He should really know better than to underestimate this one by now, but Genki’s still surprised when Jinguji just grabs him by the face and presses their mouths together. He would spare a thought as to how it’s his first kiss if he had any thoughts to spare; what feels like his entire being is consumed by Jinguji, lips moving together quick and sloppy because it’s Jinguji’s first time too, but none of that matters because Genki feels higher than when he’s actually flown across the sky.

Then what feels like a tidal wave crashes over him and they break apart to find Reia standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. “You shouldn’t do that until he’s trained. I don’t want to see a fire tornado outside of the Internet.”

Genki dries himself immediately and the water probably evaporated before it even hit Jinguji’s skin, but everything around them is soaked. “This is why we don’t let you bend anything,” Genki tells him.

“And for the record, I would never make out in a storage closet with you,” Reia goes on, then turns to Jinguji. “He is _all_ yours.”

“Good,” Jinguji says, the flames returning to his eyes as he slings a possessive arm around Genki’s shoulders.

It takes them until the staff return to the room with the other juniors to blow-dry the floor and surrounding furniture, by which time Jinguji has summoned so much heat that he doesn’t have any left. He’s only a little warm now, his skin still flushed, though Genki suspects that has nothing to do with any powers.

Truth be told, Genki’s a bit tired himself, not used to exerting himself this much. He’s starting to worry about how he’s going to make it through the rest of rehearsal when the ground shakes beneath him. It’s only a small earthquake, barely enough to knock him off balance, but it gets them the rest of the day off.

“You’re welcome,” Kishi hisses as he breezes past, and Genki tries not to smile.

He takes his time packing up, waiting for Jinguji without being obvious, but Jinguji grabs his hand the second he can reach it and doesn’t let go. They’re walking toward the door when Tegoshi Yuuya comes bursting through it, his face pink enough to match his hair.

“Sorry I’m late!” Tegoshi exclaims, clutching at his chest as he gasps for air. “I forgot today was the day and I was at the dog groomers when the alarm went off. I couldn’t just _leave_.”

“It all makes sense now,” Genki says, rolling his eyes as he shoves Jinguji forward by the force of their entwined fingers. “Train him already so I don’t have to put out a fire every time he gets a temper.”

Tegoshi just looks down at their joined hands and grins. “Lucky for you, firebenders make the best lovers.”


End file.
